nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fuma Meisu
'Character First Name:' Meisu 'Character Last Name:' Fuma 'IMVU Username:' Meisu341 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 08/30/''189 'Gender: M'' 'Ethnicity: Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'11 'Weight:' 85 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Hidden Rain 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Meisu is a young boy that mostly is a living example of his father. Being raised around a strict and near abusive family life, Meisu was put through hell on a daily basis. His father mostly tried to keep his small child under his thumb, forcing him to study and learn as much as he could before he became of age to become shinobi. This only hardened him, forcing him to grow up a bit too soon. Growing older, the strictness became harsher until their parents argued over it nearly everyday. This was not a good enviorment to be raised around as this was one of many obvious scar upon his innocent childhood. Meisu's mother attempted to soften him up a bit, allowing a kid to be a kid, but the results would only make his father angry and would lead to more studying. All of this fighting and harsh enviorment lead to Meisu turning his socal life off for a long time. He kept to himself, rarely talking and keeping to his books. This did impact him slightly as a kid, understanding a bit more than most at his age. But this knowledge was wasted, as a silenced mind was a wasteful one. It was until after years later his father died of illness that he attempted to speak out once more. It was mostly out of fear than just a mental block, now being able to speak his mind but with limits. He kept to himself and would only speak unless he was truely spoken to. He find certain ways he could warm-up and talk to people but it was few and far between that a moment like that would happen in his eyes. Soon comming of age, he hit the books out of habit to get an edge on the other shinobi. It was a small edge, but nothing too drastic. He felt that a sharp mind could win any fight that involved sharp weapons. Meisu is a loner, mostly keeping to himself but he has a mind of a true leader. The true way to unlock that is going through his own personal demons, demons that have harmed his life as he was a child. 'Behaviour:' Silent, Intelligent-speaker when needed, To-himself 'Nindo: (optional)' "A shinobi is a tool much like what we use everyday. Many are weapons, used to defeat foes and complete a mission. But, tools can also be used to help and do the oppiset; for healing and maintaining life. The world is full of shinobi that weigh themselves on scales between 'weapon' and 'tool', both being helpful in the situation that arises. The choice of such a result is up to you. My way is to be the weilder of the weapons instead of being one. I dont wish to be a weapon for someone to use like pawns in chess. I wish to be a tactican mentally and a leader at heart, both helping and killing all who stand before me to stop my attempts of peace. And that... is my ninja way..." '' 'Summoning: N/A '''Bloodline/Clan: Clan: Fuma Family - Yukia Fuma (NPC): Mother - Hiokka Fuma (NPC): Father (Deceased by illness) 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' N/A 'Strengths:' - Shuriken Jutsu 'Weaknesses:' - Kenjutsu 'Chakra color:' Silver 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): --''' 'Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): -- ' 'Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): --' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): --''' 'Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: '''Total: 48 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Hidden Rain 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' To be added... 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''